


In Which the Council Has More Faith in Kenobi Than it Maybe Should

by Gabrielangel13



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Clone Wars, Comment your corniest pick-up line, Council hates Qui, Gen, I made some edits, I'm indecisive and do that sometimes, Loves Obi, Mace is pretty cool tho, Obi-Wan is Ahsoka's Master, Qui-Gon Lives, Qui-Gon is a terrible person, Tagging sucks, Tags, Teacher Obi-Wan, The Council does as the Council pleases, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, comment your favorite knock-knock joke, or a lot, unrealistic plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielangel13/pseuds/Gabrielangel13
Summary: When Mace accompanies 16-year old Kenobi and his Master to Naboo, Kenobi disobeys an order from Qui-Gon under the urging of the Force, and defeats a Sith. Disobedience has its disadvantages, and not even Kenobi is prepared for where his choices lead him. The Council just sits back and does as the Force orders, so what if it looks a bit strange?For story purposes, you'll have to forgive a pretty stupid plot point in the second chapter. It's a bit unrealistic, but ya'll can suck it up for me, right? Also the Clone Wars is going to follow almost immediately after Naboo because I said so, mwahahahaha. Anyway, please review, let me know what you think.





	1. Battle of the Fates

When the doors slid open to reveal the Sith, everything changed.

“Go around.” Master Windu ordered, his tone leaving not room to question. From his place between the Councilman and behind Anakin, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but shudder as the yellow eyes locked onto the boy. Evidently, this didn’t escape Master Windu’s notice either. “Take Anakin with the Queen, Qui-Gon.” The Councilman’s purple saber hummed to life as he stepped forward.

_Obi-Wan followed closely behind his Master and the boy, sparing hardly a glance as the Councilman dove against the Sith’s double-ended blade, lightsabers intertwining in a savage crackle._

_Obi-Wan’s arms burned as he crouched between the Sith and the trembling blond, pushing his own fear away as the red-and-black tattooed face leered at him. “Really, little Jedi.” Two uniquely identifiable hilts rolled out of his left hand and onto the floor, clanging sharply. “You intend to do what two Masters failed to accomplish?”_

“I am sorry, Master.” Obi-Wan muttered as his Master started after the Queen’s entourage.

“Padawan come here.” Qui-Gon ordered. Obi-Wan didn’t reply as he activated his saber and lunged after the dueling pair, ignoring his Master’s final shout and huff of indignation to block a blow meant for Master Windu’s back.

 

Obi-Wan pushed his predicament out of his mind as he blocked another blow, this one meant for his head. Master Windu’s impatience from behind the shield walls was palpable. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how long the cycle was, but he was fairly certain it was longer than he had left.

Obi-Wan leapt upwards, slicing downwards towards his opponent. The Sith hissed sharply as he ducked, one of his horns getting sliced in two while another one got scorched. Obi-Wan whirled around as he landed, but was too slow as the Zabraak caught his arm and twisted it sharply. Obi-Wan cried out as his hand went numb and his saber slid from his grip before the Sith kicked it into the smelting pit beside them.

“My Master said to finish you quickly, Jedi. I would rather take my time with you.” He growled, twisting Obi-Wan’s arm with a sickening *Crack* from the elbow as Obi-Wan dropped to his knees, gasping. He winced as the Sith’s saber died away, and clawed fingers scraped his chin. “It seems a waste to destroy such talent, little one. Why don’t we come to a…compromise. That is what your Master is famed for, is it not?” Obi-Wan forced his eyes up to the glaring yellow eyes, narrowing his own sharply before spitting at the creature’s boots.

“You should not have done that, little Jedi.” It spat, scraping it’s claws down to Obi-Wan’s throat before giving one last twist to Obi-Wan’s arm, this time his shoulder snapped downward downward. “I will enjoy this.” Obi-Wan didn’t have time to blink before he slammed against the wall, gunting as he slid to the floor. The Light Side wormed out of his grasp as the Sith was in his side in an instant, slamming his foot against Obi-Wan’s knee. He screamed, but the Sith hurled him across the room again before he could even think to fight back. He reached to release his pain again, but the Sith was there, striking his ribs with his deactivated hilt so hard that Obi-Wan couldn’t find the breath to scream again.

His braid jerked sharply upwards, caught in the beast’s hands. It grabbed Obi-Wan’s injured shoulder, jerking him into an almost-kneeling position on one knee and dragging his head up for Master Windu to see. “Can you feel the Force little Jedi? It is _mine_ , not yours. Where is your light now?” Master Windu’s eyes remained locked on the Zabraak, but Obi-Wan could feel his anger threatening to take over. “After I kill you, I’m going to kill the Councilman, then your Master. Who knows? Maybe I’ll kill his new brat for fun too.”

 _*Please*_ He wasn’t sure if the Force could understand, but it was all Obi-Wan could manage. _*Help me.*_

The Sith leaned in, his breath grating against Obi-Wan’s ears. “Are you ready to die, Jedi?”

It was the feeling when his lost paper had been on the desk the whole time, or when he couldn’t find the item in his hands. Something he needed was right there all along, just waiting for him to see, and the Force was there. He felt it pool around his left hand, growing, feeding, all pure and white. For the first time since he’d lost his saber, the Councilman’s eyes flashed down to Obi-Wan.

“Do you really expect your Jedi tricks to work on me?” The Sith demanded. He pulled harder against Obi-Wan’s braid, but the pain was dulled and distant. “I am a Sith Warrior! The Jedi-Slayer! You? You’re _nothing_.” He shoved Obi-Wan to the ground, hissing in irritation.

“I am a Jedi.” Obi-Wan hissed, unsure if anyone could hear. He closed his eyes, letting the Force guide his hand upwards. A bright flash of light penetrated his eyelids, and the darkness was gone. With a thud, he lost the energy to keep his arm up.

“Padawan? Padawan!” Someone called, accompanied with a pressure to his “unhurt” wrist. “Kenobi, can you hear me?” Master Windu’s face blurred into focus, a wave of relief washing over his features.

“The Sith…” Obi-Wan started upwards but froze with a pained gasp.

“Dead…you did it.” A chirp rang from the comm. on his belt. “And evidently, so did the Queen.” The Master’s face turned serious sharply. “If I help you, can you walk?”

“Yes, Master.”

 

Mace grabbed the Saber almost as an afterthought before wrapping Obi-Wan’s left shoulder around his own. It was difficult, getting the 16-year old moved without irritating injuries, but he had to get Kenobi to a healer, and Naboo wouldn’t have their systems back to full for days yet. “This is going to hurt, Kenobi.”

“I know, Master.” He acknowledged, visibly gritting his teeth. To his credit, the pained gasp was almost inaudible, even when Mace placed a supporting hand under his hurt shoulder and above injured ribs.

“It is tradition, Padawan Kenobi, for a Sith-Slayer to present the Sith’s blade to the Council.” Obi-Wan nodded, his breathing heavy as he balanced on his uninjured leg just long enough to clip the thing to his belt. Mace shook his head slightly as Kenobi replaced his arm around the Councilman’s shoulders, and the two hobbled towards the hanger bay.

Who would have thought a Padawan-Learner could defeat a Sith with the Force alone?

Kenobi spotted Qui-Gon speaking with the Queen and her entourage first, and immediately tensed. Mace couldn’t blame the boy, with Skywalker standing in his own place next to the older man. Qui-Gon turned, eyes sweeping across Mace before locking emotionlessly to the boy he was supporting. They must have made quite the sight, with an almost 9-inch height difference between the pair and Kenobi looking like bantha-fodder. 

Kenobi moved wordlessly from Mace’s support when Qui-Gon and his shadow met them halfway across the hanger. The teen slid to his knees, his pain at the action shooting into the Force with intensity to make even Skywalker flinch. His actions were smooth, if slow, as he pulled the saber from his belt and set it at his Master’s feet, eyes locked on the tile floors.

Qui-Gon’s brow furrowed as emerald pupil’s shot up to what Mace carefully schooled into a mask of calm. He understood, probably better than Kenobi, that he was offering credit of his victory to his Master, to his teaching. It was a sign of utter humility and selflessness, one no Master would dare refuse. 

“You disobeyed me.” His voice had gone hard, his eyes lost their twinkle. “Deliberately.” 

“Yes, Master.” Kenobi’s posture remained rigid, and his voice low and controlled. “I foresaw the Sith…” 

“I gave you an order, and you followed a dream?” Qui-Gon interrupted, crossing his arms. 

“No, Master.” Obi-Wan went tense, clearly unused to disagreeing with the oaf. “I had a vision.” 

“The future is always in flux, my orders are not. I had not realized your judgment had outgrown your Master’s or I would have knighted you already.” He snapped, He opened his mouth to continue, but Mace interrupted. 

“That is unnecessary, Master Jinn.” He’d spoken louder than intended, drawing some eyes. 

“Master Windu.” Qui-Gon turned to speak solely with him now, attention drawn away from the hurt boy beside. “Apprentice Kenobi is under my tutelage.” The long-haired Master turned to walk away, an unsure Skywalker starting after him. “For the time being.” He added, glancing spitefully down at the boy and the hilt still waiting to be picked up. 

“For the time.” Mace echoed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the part in which I warned there'd be an unrealistic plot twist, but most of the rest of the story is based off it so...sorry.

 “Something for this Council you have Padawan, Hmm?” Master Yoda leaned forward on his gimmer-stick, eyes locked solely with the hesitant ginger boy. Mace couldn’t help but tighten his fingers as the boy stepped before his and Yoda’s chair, his movements still stiff and red scratches still evident on his cheek. Even with Temple healing, it would take time to heal.

Kenobi kneeled, placing the long hilt on the floor gently, almost as reverently as he had for his own Master mere days ago.

“You should be proud, Padawan Kenobi.” Master Ki-Adi Mundi informed, only continuing when grey-blue eyes turned towards him. “It has been two millennia since this Council was gifted such an honor.”

“Thank you, Master.” Yoda harrumphed, and Kenobi returned to his place on the other side of Skywalker.

“Master Jinn, you requested Padawan Kenobi be removed from his Apprenticeship to you. Do you validate this request?” Adi Gallia copied Mace’s pose, ignoring the sudden shields erupted around the Padawan’s mind.

“I do.” The words were curt, but cutting.

“This Council agrees. Padawan Kenobi and Master Jinn, you are released of your oath to one another.” Mace chimed, forcing his displeasure out of his tone. “It also allows the Jinn/Skywalker pairing, effective immediately. It is the Will of the Force. Padawan Kenobi.” The mask of serenity had not left the youth’s face, but there was a new spark in his eyes. “News of your actions on Naboo have spread. This Council has not seen fit to assign you to a new Master…” Mace paused to glare at his old friend here. “Despite thirty-three requests.” Here the boy blinked sharply several times, the only sign of his shock. “Padawan Kenobi, you passed a trial of Combat. This Council has seen fit to promote you to the rank of Knight.”

“What!” Qui-Gon blurted, his calm mask breaking into a look of disgust in a rare lapse of judgment. Obi-Wan’s eyes had widened, his mask falling to that of a deer in headlights. “He disobeyed his Master! He’s still a boy, this is…”

“The High Council’s decision.” Master Shaak-Ti interrupted. It was rare for her to interject, and even more so for her to interrupt someone, but this was not a normal occurrence. Qui-Gon stifled, glaring at the typically soft-spoken woman.

“As his Master…”

“Gave up that right, you did!” Master Yoda punctuated with a smack of his gimmer stick. “Defend our decision to you, we will not.”

“Padawan Skywalker and Master Jinn, you are dismissed.” Mace narrowed his eyes at Qui-Gon, daring him to argue. “Padawan Kenobi, you will remain behind.” A still-stunned Padawan looked to his former-Master, locking gazes for only a moment as he walked by. Mace bristled at the obvious rage in the man’s expression, wishing he could take the maverick down a notch or two.

 

Obi-Wan couldn’t breathe. His brain wasn’t working. He’d heard wrong, he had to have. A Knight? No…but everyone was talking like it was real. They were arguing about _him_. His Master…Former Master was fighting the whole Council over him again, but this was never the side Obi-Wan had wanted to be on. He never wanted to be here.

“Padawan Kenobi, you will remain behind.” Obi-Wan looked to his Ma…former Master at the order, but the spite behind those eyes…he returned his gaze to the floor quickly, his attention back to the Council and not to the little blond naivety bubbling off in what was once his place.

“Your Knighting ceremony is tonight, Padawan Kenobi.” Master Shaak-Ti’s voice was gentle again, and it took effort for Obi-Wan to remind himself he was to look at the Council now, not keep his head bowed submissively.

“You will rejoin the Jedi as a Knight…and Master of the Order.” Obi-Wan’s lungs expanded shakily, but his hands went cold.

“A-a Master?” He knew his shock and confusion was evident, it would be to crechlings. A slight chuckle encircled the room.

“Yes, Padawan Kenobi.” Master Billaba smiled. “You have earned it, more than most of our Order. We look forward to working with you.”

“Change our minds, you cannot.”

“Thank you, Masters.” Obi-Wan bowed, finally working his dignity into place. “I hope to live up to your expectations.” Here Master Windu laughed.

“I’m sure you will, Obi-Wan. You are dismissed.”

 

“Obi-Wan!” A set of arms enveloped him the second he left the Council’s outer chambers, followed by three different sets of back/arm pats. Bant pulled away slightly, holding her friend at arm’s length. “What happened? Master Jinn left with Skywalker in the Padawan’s spot, and you were still in there and…”

“Anakin is Master Jinn’s apprentice now.” Obi-Wan assured, starting towards the lift in an attempt to move the herd of Padawans. Saying the words aloud hurt, more than he was willing to admit to anyone.

“They can’t seriously punish you for disobeying that order, can they?” Siri’s eyes went wide. “That’s not fair! No wonder Adi didn’t tell me!”

“I didn’t get punished. I got…I got promoted.” Obi-Wan finally managed to squeeze out.

“Dang right! About time they made you a Senior Padawan!” Garen declared moving for a high-five. Obi-Wan didn’t return the motion, but stared pointedly at his friend’s face. Now that he’d absorbed it a little more, he wanted to mess with them a bit.

“No Garen. You know that Knighting Ceremony tonight?” They all stared at him like he had an extra head.

“You’re joking.” Siri finally sputtered out. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, staying silent until she pulled out her datapad. A slight squeak broke past her lips. “You’re not joking…Force-spit, that’s…that’s amazing!”

“Just like Kenobi, skipping all the way up to Knight!” Reeft teased, but froze when Obi-Wan shrugged. “No…” Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly, hoping they would be at least a little quiet.

“A MASTER?!” Bant nearly screamed before jumping against her friend and trapping him again. “They’re making you a Master?”

“Force Kenobi, Why didn’t they just put you on the Council?” Garen ran a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair, messing up the slightly-long locks.

“It was discussed, Padawan Muln.” The Padawans jumped, moving aside for the Korun Councilman who smiled down at Obi-Wan. “We decided we didn’t want him to faint on us.” Obi-Wan’s grin turned to a half-hearted glare, but his friends’ laughing didn’t add any validity.

 

 

“Do you know who this is, Initiates?” Obi-Wan was just standing from his meditations at the Crèche-Master’s voice. He smiled at Master Li-Rin.

“That’s Padawan Kenobi! He helped me lace my boots!” One of the human boys declared, jutting out his boots proudly to show they were properly laced. Obi-Wan smiled and nodded at the child’s innocence, but Master Li-Rin continued.

“Close, but that’s not his title anymore. Does anyone know what happened on Kenobi’s last mission to Naboo?”

“He fought a Sith.” A togrutan girl announced in shocking calm for a twelve-year old. Obi-Wan almost rolled his eyes, but managed to refrain. He forced himself to look away, though the girl had rung a chord in him.

“That’s right, Initiate Tano! The Council decided that he shouldn’t be a Padawan anymore. When he comes to the Crèche now, we should call him Master Kenobi.” The eight Initiates behind her echoed the words, all sounding more in awe than the last.  Obi-Wan blushed, reminding himself that he was a Master now and couldn’t rub the back of his neck no matter how badly he wanted to. 

“Let’s get going, Initiates. We’ve embarrassed Master Kenobi enough. Does anyone know why he’s so shy…” She herded the Initiates away and Obi-Wan did not move to listen in to the rest of the lesson…on him of all people. He shook his head and started towards the Stalles, he still had some stretches to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was weird. Anyhow, hopefully the rest will be better. Anyway, thanks for reading, and for this chapter I'm requesting your corniest pickup line in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> figured I owed you guys a chapter, so here it is. This one is meant to be after a three-year time jump, with the Clone Wars in full swing.

When Qui-Gon and Anakin were deployed to rescue a Jedi pair off Terillian, it was odd enough. When the Council worded it as a retrieval mission for Padawan Tano and her Master, it was even stranger. It was simply enough, however. Their transport had been destroyed, but CIS forces on planet had been dealt with. They were simply the nearest Jedi to Terillina.  
“Padawan Tano?” The Togrutan girl was curled in one of the chairs at the Consult, exhaustion etched even into her sleeping face. Qui-Gon laid a gentle hand on the girl’s arm before repeating himself. “Padawan Tano? We’re here for you and your Master.” She groaned slightly before stirring, blinking up at Qui-Gon before shifting into a seated position and rubbing her eyes.  
“He’s in with the Senator, he should be out in a moment.” She met Qui-Gon’s gaze, concern etched on her features. “Please don’t tell him I fell asleep.” Qui-Gon chuckled, noting his own Padawan’s exhaustion slightly from where he stood behind.  
“I heard it was a long battle, I am sure he will not mind.” Qui-Gon assured laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder for a moment before rising at the sound of a door opening.  
“I will admit, Master-Jedi, I did have concerns when you first arrived.” Qui-Gon assumed the first voice to be the Senator, but it was the second voice that concerned him.  
“I understand, Senator Fir, the Council told me of you call.” Qui-Gon turned, noting a significantly shocked-looking senator standing beside the youngest Master in the Order. “It is not the first time, I assure you I take no offense.”  
“That is gracious of you, General Kenobi. I trust if I can ever be of service, you will contact me.”  
“Of course, Senator Fir.” The red-headed boy turned, eyes falling on Qui-Gon before his face moved from a smile to a mask of calm. “Master Jinn, Padawan Skywalker.” 

The transition from the building to the ship was tense, if only for Obi-Wan. Both Masters kept a perfect calm. Anakin’s fidgeting had indicated discomfort from his training bond, but Ahsoka had been too exhausted to walk straight, much less react to anything from her bonds. Now, seated in the carrier, Anakin had gone to bed while the Master’s sat in the main area. Ahsoka refused to leave her Master when she detected discomfort, but had only managed to fall asleep against his arm. With a slight smile, Obi-Wan shifted to allow her a bit more comfort.  
“I was not aware the Council allowed you to take a Padawan.” They were the first words Master Jinn had spoken directly to him in just over two years.  
“They insisted upon it.” Obi-Wan wasn’t quite sure Master Jinn expected or wanted a reply, but he was too tired to care. “They compromised by allowing Plo-Kloon to share in the training.” Master Jinn nodded, and he gave a half chuckle. Obi-Wan could only assume it was at Ahsoka’s head burrowing harder against his am.  
“Is it true you were promoted to the Council?” Obi-Wan inhaled sharply, hesitating before answering.  
“It is, Master Jinn. I was also assigned the 212th.” He replied, forcing his voice to remain calm and clamped down his shields over his nervousness. “Padawan Skywalker’s progress has been extraordinary.”  
“Yes. It has.” Master Jinn’s voice went tight, but the Master made no move to hide the shift. “Was the Council expecting otherwise?” Obi-Wan forced his face and voice to remain even, suddenly glad for Ahsoka’s weight keeping him centered.  
“If we had, they would not have allowed his apprenticeship.” Obi-Wan replied. “Padawan Skywalker has, however, advanced faster than expected. I was merely complimenting your teaching, Master Jinn.” Apparently his agitation leaked through his shields, because Ahsoka started to stir.  
“I’m not asleep, Master.” She muttered, but suddenly realized where she’d been laying and shot upwards, a temporary jolt of adrenaline flashing trough their bond.  
“It’s alright, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan smiled, some of the stress melting away. “You should get some sleep not on my arm.” Her orange cheeks deepened, but Obi-Wan laid a hand on her shoulder. “You did well, you should be proud.” He tried to ignore the way she beamed at the praise.  
“Thank you, Master.” Obi-Wan stood, nodded towards Master Jinn, and started towards his chambers, but paused when his comm. beeped. He checked it before sighing slightly.  
“I have to take a call in the bridge. I expect you to be asleep when I come back, Ahsoka.”He tried to keep his voice calm but firm as he headed to the bridge. He’d have ignored the summons had it been anything other than the High Council. 

Obi-Wan refrained from jumping when his Jedi companions entered the bridge. He hadn’t realized he’d spent so long in his meeting, nor that they were entering the Coruscant atmosphere. He felt bad, but he interrupted Master Mundi anyway. “Excuse me, Masters, but I’m entering orbit. My Padawan and I will report momentarily.”  
“Thank you for your time, Master Kenobi. At a rest this debate is, until rejoin us, you can.” The hologram of Master Yoda dismissed. Obi-Wan bowed, and signaled for their pilot to cut the communications.  
“Have you been here all night, Master Obi-Wan?” Obi-Wan forced a smile on his face as he looked to Anakin.  
“The Council will see Padawan Tano and myself first. You and your Padawan should get a meal, we will summon you when we’re ready, Master Jinn, Padawan Skywalker.” He noted Master Jinn’s lack of acknowledgement, but chose not to comment on it.  
Ahsoka moved to his side, pressing lightly against his shields. “Master, have you slept?” He kept his eyes on the viewing port ahead, hesitant to answer.  
“No, Padawan.” He interrupted her next words with a landing code for the pilot before turning back to her. “You should meditate, we are reporting immediately.” Her eyes narrowed slightly.  
“Yes, Master.” Her voice was not eager, but it was obedient. Obi-Wan caught a look from Master Jinn from the corner of his eyes, but did not question as he turned to his datapad to prepare his notes for the Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll use the funniest clean pickup joke I get on my crush
> 
> also I apologize for the hiatus, my dog laid on my hand and sprained two of my fingers so typing was hard for a while there...sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your favorite knock-knock joke


End file.
